


One Year Later

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Multi, Oral Sex, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	One Year Later

Severus would have found it ironic that he'd moved from Evans to Evan, except that he'd never called Lily by anything but her given name. Now that he considered it, he hardly thought of Evan as anything but Rosier either. 

Lily was smooth, pale, and beautiful. Rosier was rough, dark, and plain. Maybe that suited Severus better; he wasn't meant to have pretty things. Instead he took what he was given, no matter from whence it came. 

Severus had always wanted to be wanted. As Rosier gripped his hair and fucked his face, Severus acknowledged he'd only been partially successful.


End file.
